pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobalt
Cobalt is a character and villain in the Pokémon Tales series. He is a higher up in Team Rocket. Appearance Cobalt is a teenage boy with red hair which is spiked upwards. His usual outfit is a standard Rocket Grunt outfit. History Cobalt is the son of Giovanni, and the older brother of Silver. When they were kids, Giovanni gave both of them a Cubone as their starter Pokémon. He then forced the siblings to train and battle each other, with the winner becoming the heir to Team Rocket. Cobalt defeated Silver with ease, claiming his place into the organization. Cobalt first appeared dating Misty at Cerulean Cape. When Ian arrived demanding a gym battle from Misty, Cobalt steps up, challenging him. Cobalt uses Lickitung against Ian's Sandslash. However, his Lickitung's Hyper Beam launched Ian into the water, revealing that he can't swim. Misty dives in to rescue him, then accepts his challenge. The next day, Cobalt steals all of the Water Pokémon from the Cerulean gym, including Pokémon of Ian's, Elise's and Conway's. The group tracks Cobalt down, revealing that he's part of Team Rocket. While he initially overpowers Ian, assistance from Elise and Conway make it even. After Misty's Pokémon are freed, she uses her Gyarados to force Cobalt to retreat. Cobalt attacks Mt. Moon with Jessie and James, searching for the fossil that Brock is. Jessie and James fight Brock and later Conway, while Ian and Elise catch up to Cobalt. However, Cobalt's Marowak is too strong, playing with the two and holding them off. He successfully finds the Dome Fossil. He retreats when a herd of Clefairy appear using Metronome, destroying the cavern. He briefly appears making a report to Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. He says that Ian was going to challenge him, and that he could be a great ally. He returns at the Whirl Cub tournament, under the disguise of Old Man Cob. He beats trainers Marcellus and Conway with ease, revealing his new Kabutops. This allowed Ian to figure out his identity, due to him finding the Dome Fossil before. Cobalt used a Ditto to create a face mask or Old Man Cob, and for a Cool Trainer named Vance, who defeated Gary at the Indigo League, then defeated the Elite Four, naming him Champion of the Kanto region. During Team Rocket's attack on the Indigo Plateau, Cobalt leads the charge against the gym leaders in the Magnet Train. He now wields Giovanni's Persian, showing how much he is trusted. The gym leaders get the advantage, as he detonates the connection of the carts, sending the gym leaders charging to their deaths. However, they are saved by Bruno's Onix, while Cobalt is caught by Bruno himself. Once caught, Cobalt is approached by Silver. He demands a match with Cobalt, though Bruno isn't allowing it so he can be arrested. Proton appears and covers the area with Smog, allowing Cobalt to escape, but not before using his Marowak to defeat Silver's. Cobalt tells Silver that he's still weak, and that he's now more focused on a trainer named Ian. He appears again in Kanto, inspecting the ruins of a recently discovered Team Rocket base, having received a signal from there. He finds a flash drive in the rubble, intrigued on what it could have on it. He and Proton search through Fennel Valley in search of the legendary Pokémon Regice. When Ian intervened, he admitted he was surprised that Ian was there, and deduced it was him without seeing him. They have an intense battle, including Brandon the Pyramid King for a while until they uncover Regice. Regice blasts the intruding Team Rocket off with Hyper Beam. Personality Cobalt is very charming and confident, being positive in every situation. He is shown to use his charm to manipulate others, as he was able to get close to Misty. He is loyal to Team Rocket, and has no problem causing harm to those around him. He is an incredibly powerful trainer, defeating Ian in every incident that they battled one-on-one. He also takes the title as Elite Four Champion, a node to his skills. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Ian * Vs. Lickitung * Vs. Golduck * Vs. Marowak * Vs. Rhydon (brief) Pokémon Tales: Elise * Vs. Vaporeon (disguised as Old Man Cob) * Vs. Kabutops (as Old Man Cob and Cobalt and Vance) * Vs. Lugia 2 * Vs. Mewtwo 2 (disguised as Vance at beginning) Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Vs. Silver 1 (flashback) Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Oops, It's Just Steve Again * Vs. Lickilicky * Vs. Electivire Pokémon Tales: Silver * Vs. Clefairy (flashback) Competitions Indigo Conference * Kanto badges: at least 8 (by Vs. Kangaskhan) * Indigo Conference: Winner (disguised as Vance) Whirl Cup * Top 8 (drops out) (disguised as Old Man Cob) Trivia * Cobalt is one of, if not the, main villain of the series. * He wears a Grunt outfit to make his opponents underestimate him. * He obtains the Dome Fossil at Mt. Moon. It is a Kabutops by the time it debuts. * He was the former champion of the Kanto region. * Him being the brother of Silver is based on me wanting Cobalt to be a son of Giovanni, and Silver being confirmed to be his son. * Cobalt is 2 years older than Ian and Silver. He was 13 upon his debut. As of his most recent appearance, he was 16. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Original Characters Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Villains Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket